Bounded Rationality
by Popcorn Love
Summary: Meet the friendly consulting detective, Molly Hooper and not-so-friendly pathologist, Sherlock Holmes. *Sherlolly & Not Beta Read*
1. Set The Stage

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of Sherlock BBC.

* * *

"This case is finally solved! Let's celebrate tonight at The Fox, my treat." Molly Hooper, the world's only consulting detective announced with a bright smile and everyone in the morgue happily agreed to her invitation except for one. "Sherlock, would you like to join us? Without your help, we wouldn't have solved the case this quickly." Molly approached the pathologist and asked in a jovial manner, not at all daunted by the frown on his face.

"Thank you for the offer, Molly but anyone with functional eyes would see that today is a very busy day." Gesturing to the corpses, Sherlock replied curtly. "Well, I'm sure they can wait. After all, they are not going anywhere right?" Undeterred, the consulting detective joked. "I'm also sure that if you could work as hard as you 'celebrate', you would be solving cases at a faster rate, Molly."

"Sherlock!" John admonished him and the morgue descended into an awkward silence. "That's actually quite true," the consulting detective chuckled to herself, hoping to lighten up the atmosphere, "but life is not all about work, Sherlock. Sometimes we just need an excuse to let loose." Molly winked at the pathologist, "If you want to, you could always join us later when you are done with your work," before walking out of the morgue.

"What a weirdo and a rude one too. I don't know why you even bother asking him in the first place, Molly." Following the consulting detective, Sally said loudly, not caring if Sherlock would hear her. "Don't say that. There's nothing wrong in taking his job seriously." Their conversation eventually reached beyond the pathologist's hearing range and he resumed his autopsy. A sigh from his best and probably only friend just made Sherlock all the more crossed. "Go back to your doctor duties, John, before any of your patients die. The morgue is already at its full capacity, mind you."

* * *

"Molly? Hello? Anyone home?" Mary snapped her fingers in front of the consulting detective's face. "I thought I saw him standing outside." Molly gave the nurse a confused look. "Who?" Mary questioned but she could already guess the answer. "Umm…" Distracted, Molly stretched out her neck, wanting to get a better view from the window of the pub closest to them. The consulting detective's strange behaviour attracted the attention of others and they all looked at her.

"Excuse me, I'll be right back. Drink up, everyone!" She rushed out of the door, turning her head to the left and right when Molly caught a glimpse of his signature coat, "Sherlock!" The man stopped in his tracks but did not turn around. "Don't say you just 'happened to pass by' because I know your flat is on the other side of the city. Since you are here, why didn't you come in? We were waiting for you." Without her realizing, the consulting detective grabbed his sleeve. "I highly doubt that, Molly." Sherlock looked down at her hand and pulled his arm out of her grasp.

"Did I do something wrong, something that put me on your blacklist? If so, tell me. I can apologise. I don't understand why you need to be like this?" Feeling hurt, Molly was defeated by Sherlock's aloofness. "You're the consulting detective and yet you couldn't deduce the reason?" The pathologist asked mockingly before continuing. It was apparently the last straw that broke the camel's back.

"Ever since you first entered the morgue, you constantly disrupt my work with your presence. You somehow managed to affect my mind with your cheerfulness, raising my heart rate and making my palms sweaty. How the hell do you expect me to hold my scalpel properly? My mind used to be brilliant but every time I see you, it turns into a lump of bloody jello! So whatever you are doing to me, cease it!" Taken aback by his unexpected outburst, Molly watched as the pathologist left angrily and did not try to stop him. "I don't think I can apologise for that, Sherlock." The consulting detective told herself.

* * *

 **Author's note:** I always wanted to write a swap!lock and I hope it's not too bad for an introduction. Please enjoy :)


	2. Act I

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of Sherlock BBC.

* * *

Needless to say, neither of them spoke about the incident and Sherlock noticed that Molly began to visit the morgue less frequently unless there was a case requiring her expertise. The pathologist assumed his symptoms would subside as a result but to his dismay, that did not happen. In fact, it had gotten worse with her absence. Sherlock started to think of Molly, more than he usually does which inevitably slowed him down and utterly messed up his work schedule.

Exasperated by the present situation, Sherlock threw the scalpel back to the metal table with a loud clang and removed the rubber gloves using more than necessary force. The doors were pushed open and the pathologist ignored the soaring sensation when he thought it was Molly who entered the morgue then quickly brushed aside the disappointment after finding out that it was only John.

"Hey mate, why the grumpy face? Did someone die?" The doctor guffawed at his own joke before revealing the reason behind his untimely visit. "Christmas is just around the corner and Mary wanted to hold a party but as you know we just moved in and boxes are still lying around the floor. Upon hearing about our dilemma, Molly very kindly offered her place as the venue for the Christmas party and you are of course invited. You are coming right, Sherlock?"

The pathologist was on verge of telling John what he really thinks about Christmas and parties in general but he swallowed it down when Sherlock thought about having the chance to see the consulting detective at the Christmas party. It was after the doctor left did Sherlock then realize he actually agreed to join the party taking place at Molly's flat which the consulting detective used to share it with Mary before the nurse married John. The pathologist touched his forehead to check if he was running a fever.

* * *

Sherlock believed it would be ill-mannered of him to go empty-handed so he picked up some Christmas presents during his journey back home which weirdly took him more than two hours and it would also be rude not to wrap them hence the pathologist found himself with no choice but to do so. After meticulously wrapping the first present that coincidentally was meant for Molly, Sherlock was already drained from the effort put into said activity and in the end; he hurriedly wrapped up the rest of the presents before going to bed.

The pathologist opened his wardrobe where his best suit was unintentionally within the closest reach and not one to deliberate over clothing, Sherlock decided to just wear it for the party. Standing outside 221B, he tried to make sure that his hair was in place and his suit free of wrinkles for it would be the polite thing to do when visiting someone else's home. Walking up the flight of stairs, the pathologist could hear Molly conversing animatedly and his heart beat a little faster. Sherlock made a mental note of needing to exercise more often from now on.

"Sherlock, you're here! You were not just patronising me." The pathologist gave a tight-lipped smile to the small crowd. A champagne glass was handed to him. "Sherlock, I want you to meet Tom. Tom, this is Sherlock. He's the pathologist working at St. Bart's, we work together occasionally." Not colleagues or co-workers, merely someone that she works with occasionally. The pathologist looked at Tom and at his hand that was currently resting on Molly's hip. Their intimacy for some reason made Sherlock very uncomfortable.

"Are you meeting someone very special tonight, Sherlock?" The consulting detective asked with a hint of curiosity. "What?" Molly pointed to the present at the top of the bag. "I couldn't help but notice that it is perfectly wrapped and the rest is adequate at best so it must be for someone special to you. The purple wrapping paper matches your shirt which could be an unconscious association or a deliberate one. Based on the fact that you are giving her a gift at all shows that you are serious about her. That would suggest long-term hopes and you are seeing her tonight is evident from you wearing your best suit and most expensive cologne."

"You are so sexy when you are deducing, Molls." Tom nuzzled her neck and the consulting detective giggled. With all that pain radiating from his chest, Sherlock honestly believed that he was experiencing a heart attack. "Oh my god, Freak has a crush! Let me see who the unlucky lady is." Sally cooed and the pathologist snatched the bag away before she could stretch out her hand to open the small card on the present. "I suddenly recalled of an important engagement that I must attend to, goodbye." Still in Tom's embrace, Molly witnessed his hasty retreat with a solemn expression.

* * *

 **Author's note:** I promise you readers that there is a valid reason for Molly's actions (at least to me, it seems valid).

**To 221BbakerStreet (I love your username, haha), thank you for your kind words and hope you would also enjoy this chapter!

**To Guest, fingers crossed that you would be alright with this direction I'm going for this story :)


	3. Act II

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of Sherlock BBC.

* * *

The group met up at the Fox to welcome the New Year. The pub was buzzing with excitement as everyone waited for the much anticipated countdown. "Where's Tom?" Mary asked Molly. "He's on a last minute work trip." The nurse was about to reply but was distracted by the arrival of Sherlock. However he was not alone, the pathologist was accompanied by a woman. Correction, a woman that qualifies to be called a sex symbol.

Greg gawked at the pathologist's date when they made their way over to them and Sally shot her superior a dirty look. "I'm Irene Adler, Sherlock's friend and you must be Molly Hooper, the world's only consulting detective." Molly put down her drink to shake the woman's extended hand. "Wow, I didn't know I'm that famous. Pleasure to meet you, Miss Adler." Irene smiled back sensuously, "The pleasure is all mine, Miss Hooper."

The pathologist continued to sneak glances at Molly. From the moment they entered the Fox, she never once looked at his direction, not to mention speaking to him and it bothered Sherlock more than he let on. The entire situation relating to the consulting detective escalated from being a mere nuisance to becoming a problem that he could no longer ignore. Something has to be done. "Two murder cases on New Year's Eve. So much for a holiday break. Coming, Molly?" Greg sighed and turned to the consulting detective.

"Text me the address and I'll meet you two there. I need to run some errands first," Molly replied while busily typing her phone. Minutes after the detectives left, she hopped off from her seat and bid her goodbyes. "Might as well stay for the countdown before you go, Molly." Mary said as the crowd started to shout "30, 29, 28…" The consulting detective hugged the Watsons and laughed, "It's not as if I have someone to kiss at the stroke of midnight anyway. I wish you both a very happy new year."

Seeing Molly's departure, the pathologist stood up abruptly and chased after her. "Molly!" The consulting detective was about to board the taxi when she heard her name. Sherlock stopped in front of Molly but no words came out of him. All he could do was to look at her like he never truly looked at her before until now. The consulting detective silently returned the stare with the same intensity. "…5, 4, 3, 2, 1!" Smiling, Molly leaned in and kissed him on the cheek, "Happy New Year, Sherlock." In a daze, the pathologist watched as the taxi drove off.

That was the exact moment when Sherlock knew that he loves her.

* * *

The pathologist gave up withholding the grin on his face at the sight of Molly but Sherlock soon dropped his smile when he saw her frowning. The consulting detective does not brood even if she is handling a challenging case. Molly is known for her jolly nature regardless of how difficult the circumstances are. She was in deep contemplation when a cup of coffee was placed beside her on the laboratory table. "Sugar and cream, that's how you take it right?" Molly glanced at Sherlock before focusing her attention on the coffee. "Thank you."

The consulting detective was absentmindedly sipping her coffee when Sherlock blurted out, "Are you alright, Molly? Earlier on, you looked sad...when you thought no one can see you." Surprised, Molly turned to look at him and answered, "You can see me." The pathologist shook his head, "I don't count." For the longest time, the consulting detective did not know what to say in response to his remark. "If you need any-" Molly uncharacteristically interrupted him. "How forgetful of me, I have a date with Tom and I'm going to be late. Thank you for your coffee, Sherlock. Goodbye."

For the second time, the pathologist stared after her disappearing form.

* * *

Molly kneeled in front of her father's grave. "Time does flies, daddy. Another year had passed and there was never a day when I did not miss you but don't worry about me. I'll be fine, I promise," the consulting detective wiped away her tears with a shaking hand, "I missed you so much _,_ daddy, _so much_." Molly tightened her grip on her father's wedding ring. Using a sliver chain, the consulting detective wore the ring around her neck in remembrance of him.

"I know you would want me to move on with my life but how could I? I would close your last case, the case that you never gotten the chance to. You do approve of my doings and support me right, daddy?" Asking her father a question that Molly knows he could never answer back just doubled the pain so the consulting detective let her tears flow freely, hoping to ease the constant ache in her heart. She never felt more alone.

* * *

"Oh, Miss Adler! I was actually planning to go and see you. I didn't expect you to be in my flat and unclothed too." The consulting detective took the seat opposite the Dominatrix. "Shall we go straight to the point? You have something in possession that my client wishes to retrieve and I was tasked to find out what would it takes for you to return it." Molly gave herself a pat on her shoulder for keeping her eyes on the Dominatrix's face instead of straying downwards.

"I cannot do that. People in my line of profession need some form of protection so pardon me if I cannot give it back to her." The Dominatrix walked over to Molly and perched on the arm of her chair. "Though I would love to continue our relationship for I have thoroughly enjoyed myself and I know she did too." The consulting detective blushed as she was unprepared for the sudden change in proximity and view. Molly could fully understand why Irene Adler was called the Dominatrix and she's straight.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't be of any help to you, Miss Hooper, but I'm sure I can assist in satisfying your other areas of needs." Irene Adler sat on the consulting detective's lap and Molly shouted out the first thought that came to her mind, "I don't swing that way, sorry!" The Dominatrix purred, "I can help you swing in _my_ way, Miss Hooper. Tell me, Consulting Detective, how much do you enjoy pain?" Molly caught both of Irene Adler's wrists wandering too far and low for her liking, "If possible, I would like to avoid pain at all costs, Miss Adler."

Keeping an ear to the doorway, Molly heard footsteps and twisted her body, pining the Dominatrix to the chair. The consulting detective then raised her head, "Sherlock," and released Irene Adler after realizing what it must have looked like to him. Disregarding the naked Dominatrix, the pathologist asked Molly, "You texted me to come here?" The consulting detective sighed with relief, "Yes! Be a proper gentleman and send your friend back home, Sherlock." Picking up Irene Adler's coat that was lying on the couch, Molly handed it over to the Dominatrix with a small smile, "Wouldn't want you to catch a cold."

* * *

"Good evening, Mycroft." Molly greeted the British Government in a familiar manner and sat on a leather chair. The consulting detective took out a phone when Irene Adler walked into the room. "I was wondering where I misplaced it and it was you who stole my phone. How naughty of you, Miss Hooper. You deserved a proper whipping from me." Molly pressed a button and the screen lighted up.

I

AM

? ? ? ?

LOCKED

"Is Sherlock a good 'friend'?" Molly questioned casually and kept her eyes on Irene Adler but the Dominatrix ignored her. The consulting detective entered ' **S** ' into the phone. "Have you heard of the physical signs of love, Miss Adler? When you, ahem, touched me, I took your pulse and it was normal but the most interesting thing happened when I called out Sherlock's name," Molly then went on to enter ' **H** ', "your pulse started to race, your breathing became laboured and your pupils dilated," and ' **E** '.

"You broke the number one rule, letting your heart governed your mind. Plainly speaking, you lost sight of your initial objective and therefore Miss Adler, you are bound to fail." After entering the last digit of the code, ' **R** ', the phone was unlocked and the consulting detective passed the phone to Mycroft. Pleased, the British Government nodded and two men appeared at the door, "Escort Miss Adler out of here." Staring at Molly with pure hatred, the Dominatrix was unceremoniously removed from the room.

"Wait! Send her to your French counterpart." The emotions in Irene Adler's eyes changed to confusion while the British Government arched his eyebrow at Molly. Mycroft considered for a few moments and acceded to the consulting detective's request. If Molly is known for her jolly nature then Mycroft is known for his 'I-can-read-your-mind' looks. "You must think of me as too soft-hearted," Molly said but the British Government lifted his shoulder, "I'm curious, that's all."

"We all know very well that she wouldn't be able to survive out there without her phone as protection. Besides, the French government would be very appreciative of your gesture. If Miss Adler chose to reform, her skills could be put to good use but if she don't, someone would need to watch after her and I understand that your resources have been stretched thinly so it's a win-win situation for everyone, yes? You are welcome, Mycroft." The consulting detective gave him a cheeky grin at the end of her explanation.

"Speaking of curious, I was wondering why you needed me to crack the code for you when you could do it yourself. Is this supposed to serve as a warning?" She asked the British Government with a half-smile. "Merely a reminder, Molly." Her smile faltered and the consulting detective touched the ring on her neck. "I understand your concerns, Mycroft. I do but I'm not Miss Adler. I would not lose sight of the Plan."

* * *

 **Author's note:** You have my word that things would change for the better, eventually.

**To Guest, I'm glad that you enjoy it and I hope you would like this chapter too :D

**To 221BbakerStreet, *spoiler alert* this story will have a happy ending, just that it would take some time, haha


	4. Act III

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of Sherlock BBC.

* * *

"Congratulations! When are you due?" Molly asked excitedly. "The gynaecologist told us that we may have a Christmas baby." Mary replied with the same enthusiasm and John beamed with fatherly pride at the news. "I'm so happy for you. Promise me you two would remain this happy forever?" Overlooking the consulting detective's slightly odd question, Mary accepted Molly's warm embrace.

"Ah, Billy. Come on in, would you like to have some cookies? They are freshly baked and remember to bring some back for the rest later on. So, what do you have for me?" She offered the man a seat and munching down two cookies at a time, Billy sat down on the chair obediently. "Well, Mrs Watson's schedule was pretty much routine until we noticed a change recently. She began to visit the Magnussen Building, you know, the bloke who owned newspapers, during the middle of the night when it's already closed. Sophie found it strange and you told us to report to you anything that looks suspicious…"

"Yes and you did the right thing in telling me, Billy. Thank you." Pushing the plate of cookies closer to him, Molly got up and retrieved two bundles of notes that she prepared in advance. "This should be enough to support the network for some time," the consulting detective then took out another small wade of cash, "With another babe coming, your family expenditures would increase a lot more so this is for you, Billy. Feel free to come and find me any time when the network's cash is running low."

Molly packed the remaining cookies and handed it to the man. "Thank you, miss." The consulting detective waved away Billy's gratitude. With Mycroft's support, she does not really need any more 'eyes' for her work but Molly also understands that they will not accept money for nothing just because they are underprivileged so a homeless network was formed among themselves to supply the consulting detective with whatever type of information she requires.

* * *

It was a rainy night when Molly conducted a stakeout on the Watson's house by herself. Looking at the time, Mary should be leaving the house soon according to her sources and once again, the network was right but the consulting detective was not elated, instead she felt a sinking feeling in her stomach. Molly hailed a taxi, "Follow the cab in front of you, please," and the consulting detective could not help but to sigh when they stopped in front of the Magnussen Building.

Molly saw the nurse disappeared into the back of the building and followed with a Glock in her hand just to be on the safe side. The consulting detective watched as Mary expertly avoided the guards on patrol and rendered some of them unconscious if the former could not be achieved. When Molly passed by them, a groan was emitted from one of the fallen security and she delivered a swift blow to his temple, effectively silencing him. Finally the pair made it to the highest level of the building where Magnussen's office resides.

"W-what do you think you are doing?" Magnussen tried to sound composed but his trembling voice betrayed him. "People like you don't deserve to live," Mary calmly aimed her gun at the man, prepared to kill him with one bullet to his head but a figure rushed in and stood between the two. "Don't make a mistake that you can't undo, Mary." Molly saw the shocked expression on the nurse's face and she wished that the truth could come to light in a different manner.

"Do you remember what I told you about my deduction skills or what I like to call, my sixth sense? I learnt how to switch it on when I'm at a crime scene then turn it off after work otherwise my mind would be overloaded with information all the time but the only time I cannot control it is when I meet someone for the first time." The consulting detective gradually moved towards Mary .

"Do you know what I saw when we first met? _Liar_. I was very intrigued by you so I did my own research. Mary, your past does not dictate your future. It does not make you any less of a friend to me. Let me help you. Think about John; think about your unborn child. It's not worth getting your hands dirty with that man's blood." Molly reached out to take away the nurse's gun. "If I don't kill him, I would lose everything!" Mary shouted and took aim again but the consulting detective quickly disarmed her.

"But you would not lose everything after you killed him?! I assure you, Mary, you would not get away with it!" Molly shouted back and the nurse dropped her shoulders. "You are Mary Watson, née Morstan but that's just a cover. Your real name is…" Magnussen was knocked out after the consulting detective hit him with the butt of her gun. "Doesn't know when to keep quiet," Molly muttered and turned to Mary, "The rest of Magnussen's security team would be here soon so you need to go now. Leave this to me."

The consulting detective repeated herself when the nurse did not move, "Mary, listen to me, you need to go now. Everything is going to be alright. We will talk later okay? Go." While waiting, Molly paced around the office. "You should have stopped at Irene Adler." Sebastian Moran said harshly and she responded with good humour, "And I would love to snog Tom Hiddleston but we don't always get what we want in life right?" Molly raised her hands as the sniper pointed his gun with a muffler attached to it at her. "Throw your guns out, both of them."

The consulting detective did as she was told and looked at Moran with concern in her eyes. "Now what? Your two worlds are colliding and you need to make a decision on which world to hold on to. So who would it be?" The sniper frowned severely, "You should not have started this," and fired. Wincing in pain, Molly landed on the floor with a thud and her vision blurring as Moran exited the office. Before going into a shock, the consulting detective thought she heard Sherlock's voice asking her to stay awake.

* * *

"How are you feeling, Molly?" Mary rose from her chair when the consulting detective's eyes fluttered open. "Err, pain?" She answered honestly and earned a shaky smile from her best friend. "Cos you are. You were shot and left to die there. If the staff in the building did not call the ambulance in time, you would not have survived. You were lucky that the bullet missed all your important organs by an inch or two." The nurse dabbed her eyes with a tissue. "It's all those bloody hormones," she exclaimed, referring to her tears.

"Do you believe in me, Mary?" The nurse threw her a look that practically screamed 'what-do-you-think?' and Molly grinned weakly. "Then take my word for it when I say that everything is going to be fine. Go home and rest. John would be here to look after me." Looking at the consulting detective's pale face, Mary nodded and went back home after giving a kiss to her husband. The doctor stood at the end of the hospital bed with an unreadable expression. "Thank you, John, for not killing me," Molly spoke sincerely.

"It wasn't luck that made the bullet missed all my important organs nor was it Magnussen's staff who called the ambulance. A sniper like you would not have missed, especially at such close range unless it was on purpose and it was you who called the ambulance. The only logical reason I could think of as to why you did not kill me was because of Mary." John left without saying a word. There's still hope then, the consulting detective thought to herself.

Molly drifted to sleep with the aid of morphine but woke up when she sensed someone standing by her bedside. "Sometimes you worry me, Molly." The consulting detective made a feeble attempt to joke, "Which means other times I don't worry you? I always try to be a half-glass-full person," but her tone turned serious, "Keep this from Sherlock. He might pretend that he doesn't care but he would feel hurt if he found out the truth about John. Give me some more time; the situation can still be turned around."

Mycroft tapped his umbrella, "It just so happened that my brother flew to the United States for a medical seminar and by the time he returned, hopefully you would have already recovered." The consulting detective knows there's no such thing as luck or coincidence. "Thank you, Mycroft." The British Government smoothed his immaculate three-piece suit, "Rest well, Molly. England would fall without her consulting detective," and walked out of the ward.

* * *

"What the hell…" Mary cursed at the empty hospital bed that belonged to the consulting detective. A scruffy-looking man appeared, "Mrs Watson? I'm Billy Wiggins. Miss Molly has asked me to bring you to a place," and the nurse's phone received a text.

 _Don't worry, it's not a trap. Just follow Billy._

 _\- Molly_

"You shouldn't be out of the hospital yet." John pointed out. "Thank you for coming and I'm glad that you do care about me, John. A very promising start. Take a seat." The consulting detective adjusted her posture with a mild grimace. "Have you decided? Mary or Moriarty? I would like to take a bold guess and say that you have long made a decision but you are hesitant because the logistics of it might be a little bit complicated." The doctor sighed softly and propped his elbows on the table. Molly contained her smile at the first crack of John's façade.

"What I told Mary applies to you too. Let me help you. Stop protecting Magnussen and give him to me. You are going to be a father, John. You now have a family. Is it really worth it to give up all these wonderful things so you can return to that old life of yours? Just tell me one thing, do you love Mary?" The anguish in his eyes told the consulting detective everything that she needed to know. "Then is she not worth it for you to go against Moriarty, to fight for her?"

Molly pushed herself up from the chair, "My father used to say that communication is the key to a successful marriage so the both of you need to have a talk. I meant it when I said about wanting the two of you to remain happy forever." The consulting detective stepped away from the table as Mary slowly walked towards them. John went up to his wife and held her tightly.

"So I am to believe that the threat of Sebastian Moran/John Watson has been defused?" The British Government questioned her airily. "Have I ever failed you, Mycroft?" Molly retorted. "Not yet." The consulting detective rolled her eyes. "I'm overwhelmed by the faith you placed in me. Yes, you can't trust Sebastian Moran but you can trust John Watson because I trust him and Sherlock does too so I'm asking you to trust in our judgement. You got to admit, your brother is a good judge of character." Mycroft looked at her intently, "Yes, he is."

* * *

Glancing at their clasped hands, Molly smiled proudly. "Come in! I just made tea, sit anywhere you like." The doctor sat down on the couch apprehensively and Mary patted his arm to reassure him. "What would you like to know, Molly?" John asked and the consulting detective leaned back into her chair, "All that you know about Jim Moriarty."

* * *

 **Author's note:** Not so much of Sherlolly (or maybe there is?) but more of Warstan and I enjoyed writing them too :) One more chapter to go...


	5. The Final Act

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of Sherlock BBC.

* * *

"May I come in?" Sherlock asked politely and the consulting detective blinked at him. "Err yes, where are my manners? Please, come in." Molly let the pathologist walked ahead when moving towards the living room so she could comb her messy hair behind his back with her hands and at least appear presentable. Rubbing her suddenly sweaty palms against her pants, the consulting detective made an attempt to be a good hostess, "Would you like to have some coffee or do you prefer tea instead?"

"You," Sherlock answered seriously and she choked on her saliva, "E-excuse me?" The pathologist smiled nervously, "I remembered John used to talk about the phrase 'coffee, tea or me'. I was joking with you, Molly." The consulting detective debated internally about asking him again but dismissed the thought. God knows what 'joke' he would come up with next. "I'll just…" pointing to the kitchen, "bring tea then." She returned with two cups of tea and some biscuits.

"How's the US medical seminar?" It was a topic she deemed safe enough. "Boring," The pathologist replied in his usual blunt manner and Molly could not hold back her laughter. "You are too smart for your own good, Sherlock." He gazed at her and smiled indulgently. The consulting detective's heart skipped a beat which acted as an electric shock and sobered her up. Sherlock's smile was gone with the deliberate clearing of her throat.

"How's…Tom?" Caught off guard by the abrupt change of topic and also perhaps clearing her throat too zealously, Molly choked on her saliva again. "Who- I mean, we broke up some time ago." The consulting detective nodded sadly, hoping to add more creditability to her story. Molly's deduction skills/sixth sense told her that Sherlock did not buy it so another change of topic was required.

Frantic, her eyes landed on the chair that the Dominatrix once sat on (nakedly) and it was concrete proof that Molly's mind filter could disappear in the presence of Sherlock when she said, "I'm sorry about Miss Adler." The pathologist's words sliced through the thick atmosphere surrounding them. "You might call me callous but I do not care for her. I only brought her to the Fox to make you jealous. I wanted you to see me…"

Molly bit her lip hard, accompanied with a deep frown. She was about to rise from the couch but the consulting detective's movement was restricted by Sherlock's hand on her arm. She tried to tug free of his hold but the pathologist was adamant in not letting her go. "Allow me to stay by your side and don't push me away. That's all I'm asking of you, Molly." He had no idea how dangerous it would be for him to even be near her.

* * *

The consulting detective tucked away the ominous feeling when she stepped into Appledore, the residence of Charles Augustus Magnussen. This matter had dragged for long enough and complications could easily set in. "Miss Hooper, welcome to my humble abode. What an honour!" Magnussen proclaimed dramatically and offered Molly wine which she rejected, "I don't drink during work." The consulting detective glanced around and commented, "This house must have cost a lot of money. Did the construction and renovation fees come from the people that you blackmailed?"

The man laughed and did not deny her accusations. "Have you heard of a story about the snake charmer, Mr Magnussen?" Amused, he shook his head with folded arms. "One day, a man called Charles came across a snake by chance. Initially, the starving man wanted to cook it but he was not only smart but also very enterprising. Charles found out that he could make the snake dance to his tune thus attracting a large crowd of audience and in return they would pay him for entertaining them."

Molly observed Magnussen's involuntary muscle twitch near his right eye. "Naturally, Charles got greedy and started to perform everyday on the streets, bearing the thought that he would never go hungry again with all that money he could earn from that snake. However, the snake was not stupid. It only danced to Charles' tune so it could find the perfect opportunity to escape and it did. The snake bit him when he was busily counting money and he died because no one was willing to help Charles after witnessing how he abused the snake for profits."

"And the moral of your little story, Miss Hooper?" Magnussen said condescendingly and the consulting detective smiled lightly. "Information kept for too long would eventually become poisonous. You are already a very rich man, Mr Magnussen but how can you spend it if you are dead?" The man spoke in a low menacing voice, "Are you threatening me, Miss Hooper?" and Molly withdrew her smile, "It's not a threat when it's about to come true. Moriarty will kill you when you are no longer of value to him which unfortunately for you, it's much sooner rather than later."

The silence in the room was suffocating but the consulting detective knows a defeated man when she sees one.

During the relocation of Magnussen to a safer place, Molly scanned the vast piece of land when her sixth sense ordered her to look to the right. The older man died instantaneously and crumpled to the ground before the consulting detective could take out her Glock. Her mind immediately registered that the assailant was not going to stop at Magnussen; he was planning to finish her off too. Acting on her reflex, the consulting detective pulled the trigger and the assailant fell backward.

Molly rushed towards the dying man and she kneeled down beside him. "He k-kidnapped my family. I had n-no choice, sorry." The consulting detective removed his ear plug and listened to it. "Are you ready to play, Molly Hooper? I look forward to meeting the world's only consulting detective and don't bother to rescue his family. I killed them the moment you set foot in Appledore." Molly dropped the ear plug and stared at the innocent man whose life she just ended.

* * *

The consulting detective went through the man's file and stopped at the page containing a black and white photo of his family. They were smiling so happily but now all four of them are lying on cold metal tables in the morgue. "I was too naïve. How foolish of me to actually believe that the Plan could be carried out with no causalities. You warned me before but I paid no heed to you. Or was this," Molly waved the file, "not the first incident and all this time, you managed to hide the rest from me?

Mycroft was rendered quite speechless which almost never happened before. The consulting detective quietly placed the file on the table and began to walk towards the door. "Molly," The British Government finally found his voice but she interrupted him which was also something that no one else, aside from his mother, dared to do. "I just want to be left alone." The consulting detective walked a couple more steps before she stopped. "I didn't mean it that way, Mycroft but I know you won't take offense because you are a gentleman."

The British Government knew that Molly did not really mean what she said. The consulting detective did not want to be left alone, she just needed his brother.

Hearing the creaking of the wooden steps, Sherlock turned around and questioned softly, "Are you alright?" Molly realized that the pathologist was not asking about her physical well-being. "I'm not alright. I just killed someone and three more died because of me! I'm a killer now, Sherlock."

The pathologist pulled Molly into his arms and gently kissed her forehead. "You only did it in self-defence. No one wanted this to happen and it does not change who you are. You are still the same woman that I met and fell in love with – awkward, cheerful, strong, kind and most importantly, genuine. You are not a killer, Molly." The consulting detective laid her head against his chest, trying to conceal her tears from him. "Don't leave me. I need you, Sherlock."

He placed one arm under her legs and another around her shoulders, lifting the consulting detective and Molly curled up to him. "I will never leave you, no matter what." Without bothering to change their clothes, the couple slept with their arms around each other. It was the most peaceful sleep Sherlock ever had but Molly woke up with a start. She dreamt of her father, the man she killed and Jim Moriarty who she was about to meet. Turning her head, the consulting detective saw the view that she always hoped to see every time she wakes up.

 _You can see me_

 _I don't count_

Her hand reached over and brushed the pathologist's curls away from his eyes. "You do count, Sherlock but Moriarty can't know that," Molly whispered to him. With a deep exhale, the consulting detective got up and Sherlock opened his eyes after hearing the front door closed with a click. He touched the empty side of the bed, feeling the lingering warmth of Molly.

* * *

"How was it, Molly, your first kill? Did you enjoy it? I can still remember mine." The man took a bite of his apple. "He was a detective inspector and hot on my heels. Trust me, I tried everything, from bribing to threatening him but he was so relentless so I killed him." Moriarty shrugged his shoulders as if he was merely talking about what he ate for breakfast this morning and unable to control herself, Molly grabbed the lapels of his Westwood's suit. "His name is George Hooper, you bloody psychopath!"

The consulting criminal snickered. "Then kill me. Let me be your second kill and just like your father, I will not put up any resistance but he did beg me not to hurt you right before he died." She pushed him away and breathed heavily. "You know, many tried to catch me or take over my position and of course, they all failed but you are somewhat different from the others." Moriarty took another bite of his apple.

"You made use of Sherlock Holmes to remove Irene Adler yet you saved her at the very last minute so she would be grateful to you then you manipulated Mary Watson and brought over my Sebby to your side or should I call him Johnny now? But then again he has always been sentimental." He barked out a short laughter and continued, "As for Magnussen, that sly old fox, he deserved to die anyway and I made things easier for you too."

Moriarty smirked at her, "I was bored out of my mind until you came, Molly. You reminded me of my younger self as an up-and-coming consulting criminal." The consulting detective shot back in disgust, "I am nothing like you, _Jim_ ," and he answered with ease, "How would you know?" Ignoring Moriarty's chilling question, Molly declared, "Your criminal empire is crumbling as we speak. It's all over now."

The consulting criminal sat on the ledge of the rooftop. "The game is never over, Molly. So, are you going to kill me to avenge your father's death? Or you want it to end like this, me being 'brought to justice', so you can live happily ever after with your pathologist? Don't look so surprised, of course I know your connection with Sherlock despite the wall of protection that you and Mycroft built up around him. I don't like happy endings, Molly Hooper, I really don't." Moriarty then leaped off from St. Bart's.

The sound of a body coming into direct contact with the cement ground at high velocity echoed loudly in Molly's ears. Jim Moriarty ended up as her second kill after all.

* * *

"Did you achieve you goal?" The consulting detective nodded, "But we have to completely wipe out his criminal empire to prevent any chances of it rising from its ashes so I don't know how long I would be gone and I don't expect you-," Sherlock cut off whatever she was going to say, "I will wait for you, always."

Molly smiled with tears in her eyes. "I was not that focused on the Plan all the time. I briefly lost sight of it when I first saw you. You were so absorbed in your work and maybe it was just my imagination but I swore the light shone on you at the most perfect angle. All I could think of at that moment was to ruffle your curls and kiss you senseless." The pathologist caressed her cheek, "Do it now then, I'll let you."

She ran her fingers through his delicious curls and hungrily kissed him. He returned the sensual kiss without any form of restraints on his emotions. It was not the time to be shy about it. Slowly, the couple broke off while feeling giddy from the rush of endorphins. Trembling but in a good way, Molly removed her necklace with Sherlock's help and gave both the chain and ring to the pathologist.

"The silver chain belonged to my mother who died when I was a baby and this was my father's wedding ring. The necklace is my most treasured possession in this world and I want you to have it. Hope this would be enough for you while I'm gone. My parents would approve of you, Sherlock." He gripped the necklace tightly as Molly left for her next destination.

Glancing at the private jet on stand-by, the consulting detective turned to Mycroft, "We never exactly talked about the type of ending we would like for the Plan to have, whether we want Moriarty dead or to be captured alive but I knew he was going to jump off the building and I did nothing to stop him because I wanted him dead. Does that make me a bad person? Maybe. We all made our own sacrifices so the Plan could be a success."

Who knows when she was going to come across the same opportunity again so Molly took the chance and hugged the British Government, "I wouldn't have accomplish so much without your support and belief in me. Thank you for everything. Others may think that you are not good, perhaps you may think that way too but I know the truth. You are a good person, Mycroft, you really are."

He awkwardly patted her back, "Thank you for the great service that you have done for the nation, Molly. Your contributions have been duly noted. It was a pleasure working with you and for the sake of Sherlock, do return home safely." The consulting detective boarded the plane and before it took off, Molly sent out two texts.

The Watsons' phones vibrated at the same time and they opened their message.

 _I like the name Agatha._

 _\- Molly_

 _If you ever make Mary cry, I will personally come back and shoot you._

 _\- Molly_

Like students comparing their notes, John and Mary placed their phones side by side and read their spouse's text. "She really means it," the nurse told her husband. "I like that name too," the doctor replied thoughtfully.

* * *

 _Two years later_

Sherlock tiredly stretched his arms upwards when the shift ended. Today was a busy day for the pathologist. He made his way over to the locker room for hospital staff and wore the necklace that Molly gave him. Sherlock always removed it when he was working in case he dirtied or worse, lost it. The pathologist touched the ring with a fond smile. Sherlock was about to close his locker when the mirror reflected a figure standing behind him. "Hello, Sherlock," the figure spoke tenderly and his smile turned into a big grin.

* * *

 **Author's note:** Hope this is good enough of a happy ending for your readers :) Thank you for following me till the last chapter, I really enjoyed writing this!

**To LOlaBU, please enjoy the Sherlolly in this chapter (it's adequate right? haha)


	6. Encore

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of Sherlock BBC.

* * *

Everything was back to normal when the consulting detective finally returned however Sherlock did not see it as a good thing. It was like the two of them regressed to the days where they only shared a working relationship and nothing more. By right, things should have changed for the better. They slept on the same bed, kissed and Molly even gave him 'her most treasured possession in this world' before she left!

Sherlock would never truly understand women but the pathologist was not paying lip service when he said he would always wait for her. Maybe Molly just needed more time to adjust and settle down. After all, the consulting detective was gone for two years; not exactly a short period of time. Regardless, Sherlock believed in her. Molly was not the type of person to say one thing and mean another.

* * *

"Good morning, Sherlock." The consulting detective smiled at him when she entered the morgue. "Good morning, love." Molly was so shocked, her jaw literally dropped at hearing the pathologist's term of endearment. Not wanting to cause her anymore distress and perhaps to also save himself from further embarrassment, Sherlock sighed softly before saying, "Sorry, slip of the tongue. Good morning, Molly." Taking in his crestfallen expression at her behaviour, the consulting detective wanted to salvage the situation.

"If you are not too busy, would you like to have lunch together later on?" Sherlock's face lighted up like a Christmas tree and was about to reply when the detective inspector walked in, "Molly, there you are! I've been looking everything for you. Third murder case this week and today's only Tuesday, what has this world come to? Anyway, we need to leave now, let's go." Greg beckoned to Molly and she looked at Sherlock apologetically.

The pathologist's smile seemed a little forced but for now it was the best he could come up with. "It's fine, we can have lunch when you are free. Your work is more important, Molly." Sherlock assured her and she nodded unsurely, "Alright then." When they left, he had his back to them so Sherlock did not notice that the consulting detective kept looking over her shoulder at him. Shutting his eyes, the pathologist wondered if that was the longest conversation they had since she came back.

* * *

It would appear that the consulting detective is most productive when feeling distracted for she solved her third murder case well before lunchtime but Molly did not go back to St. Bart's to have lunch with Sherlock, instead she went to visit her father. "For a long time, my life revolved around the Plan and now that Moriarty's dead, suddenly I can afford to be in a relationship but I'm at a loss, daddy. You know how people got married quickly when the war was coming because they didn't know whether they would live to see the next day?"

Out of habit, Molly touched her neck to hold the ring before recalling that she gave it to Sherlock two years ago. "I couldn't help but worry if that was the case for us too. There was a possibility that I might die while executing the Plan and Sherlock was the first man that I developed feelings for despite my efforts in stopping it then he told me he fell in love with me. How could I remain nonchalant after hearing that? Today he even called me 'love' and you have no idea how happy I felt, daddy."

Molly rubbed the bridge of her nose, "But what if all these happened because we got caught up in the heat of the moment and not realizing it? Sherlock might be wrong about his feelings for me. I don't want to lose him after he found out that what he felt for me was not love. Daddy, what do I do?" The consulting detective asked in despair but she did not think of the other possibility that Sherlock might be right.

* * *

"Do you know you're on today's newspapers?" Mary pointed to the picture that the paparazzi took last night. "It's not true," the consulting detective denied while playing with little Aggie Watson, short for Agatha and the toddler giggled when Molly blew a raspberry on her belly. "According to them, you are the new Tom girl." The nurse raised her eyebrows suggestively.

"He commissioned me for a case then someone tipped the press saying that a woman is currently at his house. Before we know it, the place was swarmed with reporters so I left by the back door but was still caught by the blood-thirsty media hence the misleading picture and made-up information that has no ounce of accuracy in it." Lest Mary talked bollocks in front of Sherlock, Molly decided to tell her the truth first.

"Well, tell that to Sherlock," the nurse quipped. "Tell me what?" The two ladies jumped at the voice of the pathologist and before either of them could react, he picked up the fallen newspaper. John carried his daughter and took a glance at what Sherlock was reading. "Molly, wasn't he the actor that you said you would 'love to snog'? Was the bloke any good?" The doctor playfully added fuel to the burning fire.

"W-we did not snog! It was strictly business." The consulting detective nearly bit her tongue for she was fangirling a bit when he was telling her about his rather delicate request but that was all. Okay, Molly also had the chance to admire his well-shaped derrière when he walked towards his study room to give her some important and helpful information regarding the case. It was rather interesting, the case, not Tom Hiddleston's derrière.

"What were you wearing anyway, Molls?" The Watsons were clearly enjoying this. "A deerstalker, it was the only hat Tom, erm Mr Hiddleston could find within the short span of time." The newspaper wrinkled from Sherlock's white-knuckled grip, "So he has bad tastes in both coats and hats then." They looked at Sherlock, one with obvious concern and the other two with mirth dancing in their eyes.

Another Tom, why does Molly always has something to do with men called Tom? The pathologist thought jealously. "Hi Molly, your landlady said it's alright for me to just come up. I want to personally thank you for solving my case in less than a day, you really live up to your reputation." John and Mary huddled closer to watch Sherlock's reaction.

"What was your case about, _Tom_?" The fire brewing in the pathologist's chest shot right up to his forehead. "Sherlock, it's confidential," Molly chided him but the actor was apparently fine talking about it. "It's not something major like lost government files but she found my Bluebell." Bewildered, Sherlock asked, "Are you making a sexual innuendo? For heaven's sake, there's a toddler here!" The Watsons coughed in a useless attempt to cover up their laughter; they could barely contain themselves.

Seeing her parents in such a merry state, Aggie also started to laugh and clapped her hands in glee. "What? No! You misunderstood, Bluebell is my pet rabbit," Tom hurriedly corrected the pathologist and Mary gushed, "Aww," while the doctor snorted. Molly threw a look at Sherlock then turned to the actor, "You are welcome," and handed him the deerstalker, "Here, I hoped the rumours would not inconvenience you too much." Tom replied charmingly, "Nah, being in the showbiz, one has to get used to it."

"Show off," The pathologist muttered and Molly pinched him lightly. "Ouch," Sherlock complained childishly. It was not painful at all but he was hurt by the consulting detective's action. Watching the interactions between Molly and Sherlock, the actor could see that their relationship is far beyond friendship and decided to leave before the media finds him here then the rumour would never go away. Tom did not want to get punched by a jealous boyfriend either.

The Watsons followed the actor's departure or more like Mary wanted to get an autograph and a photo with him so John unwillingly tagged along while holding Aggie. "Do keep in mind that your husband and daughter are also here, darling!" Closing the door, Molly frowned at him, "What's with you, Sherlock? Today you are ruder than usual." The pathologist moved towards her, "Who am I to you, Molly? Do I not mean anything to you? If so then why did you give me this?" He held up the ring from his neck.

Sherlock took a deep breath, "Two years ago, many things were happening at the same time and maybe you did not have the heart to reject me but now you are back, perhaps you regretted your decision. If you do not feel the same about me, I'm giving you the chance to tell me now. Don't worry about me and just be true to yourself. Do I need to return the necklace to you, Molly?"

The pathologist had thought about it before but never found the courage to ask, fearing that Molly's answer might be something that he would not want to hear. However the consulting detective's happiness comes first and foremost. Nothing else matters but her. He would do what's best for Molly; Sherlock just wants the consulting detective to be happy even at his own expense.

 _Don't leave me. I need you, Sherlock_

 _I will never leave you, no matter what_

"I'm so sorry, Sherlock. My life was black and white before I met you then you brought colours into my life that I never dared to dream of but I got scared. I doubted you, I doubted us because I did not want to get hurt. I lost my parents so I don't want to relive that horrible pain again. I don't want to lose you too!" The pathologist cradled her face, "You would never lose me as long as you would have me, Molly. I love you."

The consulting detective leaned into his touch, "I love you too, Sherlock," and kissed him. The kiss soon developed into something more intense as tongues greeted each other uncivilly and hands roamed all over their claimed territory. Clothes viewed as hindrance were immediately removed and Molly gasped in delight when he touched her breasts. "Not too small?" The consulting detective asked shakily. "They are perfect," Sherlock growled with appreciation.

Molly's eyes rolled back when the pathologist worshipped her breasts. Sherlock's ego and another part of his body swelled when he saw the consulting detective's nipples glistened with his saliva. In the meanwhile, Molly took the time to slowly explore his well-defined chest and abs. Who knew such a Greek God-like body was hidden under that white lab coat of his? The consulting detective's hand hovered around Sherlock's waistline and felt his member announcing its eager presence. Unable to resist the temptation, Molly grabbed it teasingly and the pathologist's hips jerked upward, wanting more of her magical touch.

Returning the favour, Sherlock entered her core with his long and nimble fingers. "You are so ready for me, my love." The sensation built up until Molly could no longer take it. Moaning, she achieved her orgasm and the pathologist could not be more turned on by her erotic display. Sherlock guided his member into Molly and together the couple found their heaven. The consulting detective clung tightly to him as he continuously rocked her world. They obediently submitted themselves to the purest of euphoria as Sherlock released inside her and Molly shouted during her climax.

The couple panted tiredly but still smiled warmly as words were not adequate to verbally express their feelings for each other. Still inside Molly, Sherlock hoisted the consulting detective and made their way towards the bedroom.

* * *

 **Author's note:** The previous chapter was supposed to be the last chapter but I could not help myself but write one more for this story. Please enjoy!

**To Guest, rated M does not necessarily mean having smut in it but I wrote a little something for you, hope you would like it ;)


End file.
